En ton abscence
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Le vide, une sensation désagréable qui poussa Matt à l'irréparable. Pendant des mois.


« Matt, pourquoi tu as fais ça? »

Je restais immobile dans mon lit d'hôpital, entouré d'un blanc pure, immaculé, la lumière n'entrait même pas dans la chambre vide, quelle heure était-il? Je n'en sais rien, mes yeux ne voyaient rien d'autre que ce blanc, ce blanc trop propre, trop net. Et lui. Son regard perçant, profond et envoutant, je me sentais aspirer dans un autre monde et finalement rejeté violemment dans la réalité. Quelle force dans sa voix, quelle puissance, il criait ses sentiments comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, je me sentais entouré de ténèbres, soudainement, comme si toutes joies de le revoir avaient disparu, j'avais l'impression de frôler la mort une nouvelle fois, de planer au dessus du monde, de m'asphyxier au contact d'une atmosphère trop pure.

Je hais cette sensation de vide. Elle me bat à mort, chaque fois que je la ressens mais toujours refuse d'en finir, de me porter le coup fatal c'est pour ça, pour éviter cette sensation abominable que j'ai tenté d'en finir. Moi-même. Chaque mois, je recommence, cherchant toujours autre chose, qui marcherais mieux, plus vite, mais c'est comme si il sentait ce que j'allais faire, peu importe où je me situe quand je rouvre les yeux au monde, il est là, face à moi, son regard furieusement pointé vers moi et une fois assuré que je m'en sortirais, il partait. A chaque fois. Je me retrouve de nouveau seul, dans cette chambre trop blanche. Alors pourquoi me questionne-t-il aujourd'hui ? Serait-ce la fois de trop ?

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre.

-De quoi ? Tu n'as rien qui puisse te contrarier dans ta vie !

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Des amis, un rêve, une passion, une famille, que veux-tu de plus ?

-De l'espace. Le problème d'être trop bien entouré c'est qu'on est trop entouré, on fini par lutter pour chaque bouffer d'air, chaque minutes de répit devient un paradis, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je ferais tout pour une seconde de répit.

-Alors fuis ! Tu as qu'à changer de vie !

-Mais si je fais ça, je serais seul et je lutterais pour chaque seconde de chaleur humaine. »

Il se tut, me regardant vaguement, cherchant ses mots, je le sentais sur le point de craquer, de fondre en larmes, sa lèvre inférieur tremblait avec légèreté, son regard devenait brumeux. Une fine larme le trahis, glissant sur sa joue, il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux le plus qu'il l'eut pu, une pluie délicate s'abattit sur son visage, il était là, face à moi, secoué de sanglots étouffant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, je me mis à chercher son regard, à vouloir le confondre dans le mien, à rechercher de vagues pensées parmi les lumières vitreuses qui illuminaient à présent le reflet de son âme devenue soudain moins profonde mais plus impénétrable. Il m'adressa un sourire indescriptible, l'espace d'un instant le temps se figea, son regard traversait la vitre, s'effaçait au loin, dans les nuages, s'ils l'avaient compris peut-être aurait-il plu et peut-être aurais-je compris plus vite à quel point sa douleur devait être grande. Mais, ce jour-là, aucune goutte de pluie ne tomba de ce ciel morne.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et c'est au début du deuxième mois que mon médecin signait ma feuille de sortie, soit disant avais-je fais des progrès spectaculaire au cours des cinq dernières semaines, ils me laissèrent sortir, guérit de l'extérieur, détruit de l'intérieur. Beaucoup, ce serait rendu chez eux après ces durs mois alité, aurait été rassuré leur proches de sourires chaleureux, de mines réjouis mais je ne fait pas partit de cette catégorie de personne. Non. Ma première action fut d'aller dans une agence immobilière, mettre ma maison en vente, puis chez mon avocat, écrire mon testament en ne le citant que Lui, ensuite, je prenais une assurance vie et rentrait finalement chez moi, le cœur lourd, m'installant à mon bureau, je me saisit d'un stylo et d'une feuille sur laquelle j'écris quelques mots.

« Ça faisait bien trois ans que l'on s'était perdu de vue, jamais je n'avais pensé que tenter de me suicider me permettrait de te revoir, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai eu un véritable choc, pendant ce court instant où tu étais là et où je ne pouvais parler je me suis sentit vraiment mieux.

J'aurais voulu te dire comme je t'aimais, mais chaque fois mes cordes vocales se nouaient, m'empêchant de te parler et cette seule fois où j'ai pu te parler, tu m'as posé une question qui m'as anéantis, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne me comprenais pas toi non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as enduré pendant ces trois ans, peut-être as-tu souffert plus que moi, ce n'est pas bien dur, il te suffirait de te couper pour ça. Je n'ai jamais souffert, mais j'ai toujours eu cette impression de vide et d'étouffement, je t'aurais bien expliqué, mais comment ? Rien, aucun mot n'aurait pu te faire comprendre ce que je ressens, et de toute manière, la dernière fois que j'ai dis ouvertement ce que je ressentais, tu t'es enfuis. Tu t'en rappel, n'est ce pas ? J'ai été un peu brusque c'est vrai, j'aurais pu faire quelques détour au lieu de te lancer ça alors que tout le monde aurait pu entendre juste en passant à quelques mètres de nous. J'ai été stupide, je m'en excuse et puisque cette fois personne ne m'entendra :

Je t'aime Mello. »

Je pliais soigneusement le bout de cœur que je tenais entre mes mains, je le glissais dans une enveloppe, me coupant en en ressortant trop vivement la main et me levait finalement, le mis soigneusement dans la poche de mon manteau et attrapa dans l'armoire à pharmacie un flacon de somnifère. Je m'assis sur le canapé et l'ouvrit, j'en vidais le contenu dans ma bouche, m'arrêtant une seconde pour avaler. Cette fois, personne ne viendrait pour me sauver, pas à temps.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Vous noterez que **POUR UNE FOIS**, c'est Matt qu'est mort! HAH! =D


End file.
